This disclosure relates generally to a terminal stud for a ram air fan and, more particularly, to an anti-rotational feature of the terminal stud.
Fans are often used to move air. Fans may, for example, move air through heat exchangers of air conditioning packs on aircraft. The air moved by the fans cools the heat exchangers.
A typical fan within an aircraft is a ram air fan. When the aircraft is stationary, a motor is used to rotate the ram air fan. A controller that is electrically coupled to the motor controls rotation of the ram air fan. Terminal studs are used to electrically couple leads of the controller to leads of motor. In one example, nuts torqued to the terminal stud hold the leads in an electrically coupled position. The terminal stud includes anti-rotation features that limit movement of the terminal stud during the torquing.